Royal Waterways
Godhome (Dream) |ambience = Waterways (Atmos Loop) |main = Waterways |action = Waterways (Action)}} A series of sewage pipes and support structures underneath the City of Tears. At the east end is a lift shaft to the City that has been destroyed. Near the northeast end is a shaft connecting to Eternal Emilitia's room in the City of Tears. |Enemy15 = Flukemunga|Enemy15cp = |Boss1 = Dung Defender |Boss2 = Flukemarm |Boss3 = White Defender|Boss3cp = |Loot1_FileName = Defender's Crest|Loot1_Description = requires defeating Dung Defender |Loot2_FileName = Flukenest|Loot2_Description = requires defeating Flukemarm |Loot3_FileName = Mask Shard|Loot3_Amount = 1 |Loot4_FileName = Grub|Loot4_Amount = 2 |Loot5_FileName = Whispering Root|Loot5_Amount = 1|Loot5_Description = near Ancient Basin: 35 Essence |Loot6_FileName = Wanderer's Journal|Loot6_Amount = 1|Loot6_Description = in the room connecting to Ancient Basin |Loot7_FileName = King's Idol|Loot7_Amount = 1|Loot7_Description = requires defeating Dung Defender and using Desolate Dive on the floor beneath the giant valve |Loot8_FileName = Geo Deposit|Loot8_Amount = 10 |Loot9_FileName = Soul Totem|Loot9_Amount = 4 |Loot10_FileName = Rancid Egg|Loot10_Amount = 4|Loot10_Description = Bluggsacs}} Sub-area: Isma's Grove Only those who prove their honour in combat may enter the grove beyond. - The Defender A hidden garden accessible by using Crystal Heart to dash through a tunnel of spikes at the east end of the Waterways after defeating the Dung Defender, or through a tunnel connected to the Kingdom's Edge. The Grove houses the presumably deceased Isma, on whose corpse the Knight finds Isma's Tear, which allows the Knight to swim through acid. Sub-area: Junk Pit A massive cavern filled with Geo chests, paintings, a Monarchfly statue and assorted piles of other trash washed up by the currents. This pile of rubbish is said to be Flukemarm's treasure by Fluke Hermit who is also found within this area. Though among all the worthless junk lies a golden sarcophagus which when opened by a Simple Key reveals The Godseeker where they have been hibernating. Accessible by breaking a wall on the top left corner of the square-like area next to Flukemarm's boss room. A wall at the top of the Junk Pit can be broken up to reveal access to the City of Tears, below the Nailsmith's forge. If the Nailsmith is killed his corpse will appear afloat the Junkpit waters, near the shore. and one filled with Lumaflies |Loot4_FileName = Godhome Architecture|Loot4_Name = Godhome|Loot4_Description = Entrance (start of Godmaster)}} 01.png!Entrance from the City of Tears |Image2 = Screenshot HK 02.png!Generic room with a backdrop of flowing water |Image3 = Screenshot HK 03.png!Shaft of the broken lift |Image4 = Screenshot HK 04.png!The broken lift at the bottom of the shaft |Image5 = Screenshot HK 05.png!North eastern room connecting to Kingdom's Edge |Image6 = Screenshot HK 06.png!Acid filled corridor connecting to Kingdom's Edge |Image7 = Screenshot HK 07.png!Painted sign pointing towards the central Bench of the waterways |Image8 = Screenshot HK 08.png!Central Bench |Image9 = Screenshot HK Fluke Larva 01.png!Tunnel filled with Fluke eggs and larvae |Image10 = Screenshot HK 09.png!The Junkpit waters shore |Image11 = Screenshot HK 10.png!Passage Connecting Junk Pit to the City of Tears |Image12 = Screenshot HK Royal Waterways 11.png!Challenge room in the far west section connecting to Fungal Wastes |Widths = 150 |Columns = 4 }} Trivia * There is an unused key in the game's files labelled "Waterways_Key" which was presumably used to open Royal Waterways instead of the currently used Simple Key. fr:Voies d’Eau Royales ru:Королевские стоки es:Canales_Reales